Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe is the main protagonist in the upcoming InFamous: Second Son. He has the power to absorb other Conduits' abilities. Background Delsin is a 24-year-old who believes that he is destined for greatness. Being a street artist, his uncontainable free expression sets a perfect background for his standoff with the DUP. He grew up just outside of Seattle where, after rescuing the passengers trapped aboard a burning Conduit Transport, he discovers he can manipulate, direct, and even transform into smoke. Whilst wondering if he could have received his powers from one of the strangers on the transport, Delsin finds himself a target of the Department of Unified Protection (DUP), a government agency set up to ensure that the events of Empire City and New Marais never happen again. When Delsin discovers that he is now one of the "Bioterrorists" - whom the DUP ruthlessly hunt down and cage up - he's forced to run, searching for others like him in order to save those he cares about. The choices he makes along the way change the future of everyone around him. Delsin has a rebellious attitude and favors anti-authoritarian street art. He is also an artist himself and enjoys tagging buildings with his own artwork. Unfortunately, this constantly irritates and embarrasses his older brother, Reggie, who is forced to keep arresting him over and over again. Powers and Abilities Delsin discovers his powers when he absorbs the abilities of a man on a DUP carrier, taking on Smoke Manipulation. Later, he discovers that he possesses the ability to mimic the powers of other conduits, with no limit seemingly. *'Power Absorption:' Delsin has the natural ability to absorb the abilities of other conduits, which he discovers after encountering a crashed conduit transport vehicle.http://gamingeverything.com/47159/new-infamous-second-son-details/ This gives him the potential to be one of the most powerful conduits in existence, due to the fact that he can have multiple powers at any point and can always absorb more. **'Smoke Manipulation:' Delsin's initial powers seem to be based on smoke and ember, having the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air ducts. He is also able to concentrate the ashen substence into throwable knife-like flame weapons that explode like grenades. Delsin can use the chain on his arm as a melee weapon, seemingly imbuing it with burning ash, similarly to how the Amp was wrought in Cole's electricity. Additionally, he can make use of a smoke dash ability for heightened motion and produce lateral propulsion for a short while via Smoke Thrusters. Delsin also replenishes his power by absorbing smoke from chimneys, cars and also tear gas canisters. He can use a special "Karma Bomb" with Smoke, in addition to using it with his Neon powerset. **'Neon Manipulation:' At some point, Delsin is revealed to have obtained Neon powers through absorbing them from Abigail Walker. With it, he is shown to have powers similar to his smoke dispersal abilities yet instead dissolves and reforms from gaseous energy based semblance. He can discharge Neon stream lasers from his hands which also blow up upon contact to deal more damage to enemies than the smoke projectile as well as simulate some type of light dash, which when used dissolves him into Neon itself and enables him to sprint up or around walls and literally run on air from a starting jump for brief periods.http://www.psu.com/a021626/inFAMOUS--Second-Son-hands-on-preview. Delsin's chain can also be covered in neon to be used like in a fashion similar to a sword. Sources show he also has some kind of propulsion ability honed by a force field situated at the lower legs. He's also shown to possess an area wide self-detonation where he releases a massive wave of neon based energy from himself, its effectiveness is unknown but undoubtedly devastating. He can replenish his Neon reserves by absorbing light sources from the brightly lit neon signs situated around the city. *'Parkour Skills: '''In addition, Delsin seems very physically able, having the same free running and parkour abilities as Cole. He will be able to climb buildings in a similar manner. He is described as not being a very experienced climber, but if he sees something he can climb, there's nothing stopping him from trying. Basic Conduit Abilities: *'Enhanced Strength: 'Like all Major Conduits, Delsin has enhanced strength. He effortlessly pulls his brother's arm off of Abigail Walker to the point where Reggie shows physical pain. '' *'Durability: '''Delisn is able to fall from relatively high distances and land unharmed. *'Rapid Healing: 'Delsin is stated to be able to quickly hea from sustained wounds. Gallery Delsin's Face.png|Delsin talking through a DUP soldier's helmet cam: "You are ''not in control." DRowe4.png|Delsin preparing to attack. DRowe_2.png|Delsin attacks. DRowe3.png|Delsin while transforming. DRowe_1.png|Delsin transforms after taking down a DUP Officer. IFSS.png|Concept Art IF_SS_1.png|Delsin using his chain to strike Delsin draining a sign.jpg|Delsin Absorbing Neon IFSS_Delsin_and_Reggie.png|Delsin and his brother, Reggie. Reggie_2.png|Delsin gets scolded by Reggie Delsin shooting smoke .jpg|Delsin shooting smoke at enemies Delsin Striking.jpg|Delsin beginning the Karma Bomb|link=Karma Bomb inFAMOUS_Second_Son_Smoke Apex.jpg Delsin_Rowe's_Smoke_Thrusters.png|Delsin's Smoke Thrusters Delsin_Rowe_5.png|Delsin in battle. Delsin DUP Attack.gif DelsinNeonLaserv2.jpg|Delsin blasting a DUP soldier with a neon laser Delsinsmokegrenadev2.jpg|Delsin using a smoke grenade to disorient a DUP soldier DelsinNeonKarmaBomb.jpg|Perhaps the Neon Karma Bomb? inFAMOUS-Second-Son-Delsin-Running-Neon-Afterimages-001.jpg|Delsin's Neon Dash allows him to climb walls diagonally. infamous-second-son-neon-run.png|At the end of the trailer Delsin encounters a large road block of DUP soldiers..... inFAMOUS-Second-Son-Delsin-Neon-Explosion.jpg|.....Fortunately, Delsin has just a technique for pesky road blocks. infamous6jpg-e96b2d_640w.jpg infamous2jpg-e96b32_160w.jpg infamous4jpg-8857ad_160w.jpg infamous5jpg-e96b33_160w.jpg infamous7jpg-e96b2f_640w.jpg infamous9jpg-e96b30_640w.jpg Trivia *Delsin is voiced by Troy Baker, who also provides the motion capture for the character. *He bears a superficial resemblance to an early design for Cole called Talon. *Shortly after his first appearance, there was wide speculation on whether or not Delsin was Cole's brother or son. These facts were later ruled out. *He is the first inFamous character to have his age confirmed, as 24. This would make him 17 during the events of inFamous 2. **Although Cole's age was stated to be 26 in InFamous 2, it was only in the Japanese version, making it non-canon. *His powers in the trailer resembles those of Nix and The Beast. *The name "Delsin" is of Native American origin which translates to "He is so". **In an issue of GameInformer, it has been stated that Delsin is of Native American descent. *In an E3 gameplay reveal trailer, it's shown Delsin has a Sucker Punch logo on the back of his jacket. *Delsin follows Cole in referencing Sly Cooper, as he has a button on his jacket bearing the Sly Cooper logo. *In a way, Delsin bears a resemblence to Peter Petrelli from the popular TV Show 'Heroes'. Peter is also revealed to be a mimic, and at one point is regarded as the most powerful of all the 'specials.' *In one gameplay footage, when Delsin attempts to use the DUP's hand scanner, the automated voice referred to him as the "Prime Conduit", similar to how members of Vermaak 88 referred to Cole as the "Prime Conduit." *Anne Marie (alias Rogue) from the 'X-Men' comic book franchise also has the ability to absorb the powers of others through physical contact, much like Delsin. References ﻿ Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:InFamous: Second Son Characters Category:Characters Category:Conduits